


Coffee

by DaFishi



Series: Coffee [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Addict Asami, Coffee Addict Korra, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Multi, Omega Mako, Sleep Deprivation, Teasing, barista Mako, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako isn’t supposed to have favorite customers.Doesn’t stop him though.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: Coffee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066346
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DescendantQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/gifts).



> OK HOW THE HECK DO YOU SPELL FAVORITE

Mako knows how much coffee some people could drink.

But this alpha couple startled him the most.

One was always wearing a bright smile and light blue attire.

The other had dark hair and was constantly wearing dark clothes.

One would take outrageously sugary coffee while the other one was pretty much taking a mug of straight espresso.

With extra shots of espresso.

It was concerning.

Mako had recently learnt their names were Korra and Asami.

Asami was the one with the hella sexy bag girl vibe going on and Korra was the one that looked like a puppy.

So maybe Mako had a crush on them.

It wasn’t relevant.

Surprisingly, Korra drank black coffee while Asami preferred sugar.

What concerned Mako was how often they had it.

Like, for example, it is 3 am and the two just walked through the door.

“Hay Mako. Can I have-” Korra starts only to be cut off.

“No, you can’t,” Mako says flatly.

Asami looks amused. “Excuse me?”

“I said, ‘No, you can’t.’ Will that be an issue?” Mako says, voice dripping with saturated sugar.

Korra smirks. “Then you’re going to have to find another way to keep us occupied right now.”

Mako smirks right back and leans in real close.

He can feel Korra’s breath on his lips and the second the alpha leans in to secure the deal, he says, “Sleep.”

Now Asami looks confused. “What?”

“Sleep. To occupy your time,” Mako checks his watch. “At 3:07 am.”

Korra looks flabbergasted and Asami looks like she’s been slapped.

“Have a nice day!” Mako chirps, a big smile on his face.

“We’re going to get you back for that,” Korra says after a minute.

Mako smiles his customer service smile. “Whatever you have to tell yourself.”

Both alphas eyes have darkened considerably with lust.

It’s unfortunate Mako had another hour till his shift ended.

How tragic.

It takes all his willpower to laugh when the two alphas leave, glaring daggers at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
